<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emergency Pig by EdwardHyde10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174701">Emergency Pig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10'>EdwardHyde10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sidneyverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emergency Pig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emergency Pig<br/>
By<br/>
Edward Hyde</p><p>“All set up?” Jane asked as Alan came in from the garden, smiling and looking very pleased with himself. She was just putting the finishing touches to the salad before covering it over with cling-film and popping it into the fridge.</p><p>“Yup! Good to go! Just need the piggy now!” he grinned. </p><p>Jane, Alan and their three daughters were quite new to the neighbourhood and looking to make a good impression with their house-warming celebration. A very pleasant surprise had come when, over coffee a few weeks earlier, Jane had been telling her sister Julie about their plans to rent a roasting frame and buy a girl online to cook, Julie had excitedly informed her that her middle daughter, Kelly, had been begging to be cooked and eaten for weeks, ever since watching a documentary about Sidney Roebuck and her impact on modern culture. </p><p>“Wow!” Jane had exclaimed, “You don’t want to cook her yourselves?” </p><p>“Where would we do that?” Julie laughed, gesturing around the small flat, the kitchen of which was more of an annex off the main living room. “It’s not like I’ve got room for a range-cooker in here and I guess we could grill her out on the concrete in front of the garages but somehow I think your garden would be a nicer option! As long as we get to come too, that is!” </p><p>“Oh of course!” beamed Jane. “Are you sure it’s really what she wants?”</p><p>“Ask her yourself!” her sister had laughed then gone to the door of the room and called to Kelly who was apparently watching cartoons in the bedroom that she shared with her older sister Chelsea who was eleven and little sister Sammie who had just turned six. Moments later, the cute little brunette came bouncing into the room. </p><p>“Hey!” she greeted her aunt with a happy smile before asking her mum “What’s up?”</p><p>“Auntie Jane is planning a barbecue for her new neighbours,” Julie explained, putting her hand around her daughter’s denim-clad hips and pulling her a little closer. “And she was wondering if you’d like to go. As the meat.” Her eyes sparkled as she added this last point, knowing exactly what her daughter’s reaction would be!</p><p>Kelly let out a shriek of excitement and practically flung herself at her aunt, flinging her arms round her neck and giving her a big noisy kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“I’d love to!” she enthused once she recovered the power of speech. “For real, right? You’re not teasing me?” </p><p>“No I’m not teasing you!” Jane assured the little girl as she got comfortable on her lap. “We’re looking for a piggy to cook and I hear you’re looking to get eaten so sounds like a win-win situation to me!” Kelly beamed at her aunt, her green eyes filled with loving gratitude. </p><p>“Why don’t you show Auntie Jane the menu?” Julie suggested. Kelly leapt to her feet giggling, knowing exactly what her mum was suggesting. As she watched her niece unbutton her plaid belly-shirt then wriggle out of her denim shorts, taking her underwear with them, Jane couldn’t help ponder how alike yet how different Kelly was from her own youngest daughter, Rosie. </p><p>Although only a few weeks apart in age and physically quite similar, other than Rosie’s auburn hair compared to Kelly’s chestnut locks, they were very different in terms of personality. While Kelly was bubbly, friendly and fun-loving, Rosie was quiet to the point of being surly and whined whenever she was asked to help out around the house in any way. Kelly on the other hand was always happy to help her parents with her little sister or any other household tasks that needed doing. Jane wondered if her sister would regret allowing them to eat her once she was no longer around to help out but it was clearly what her niece wanted and if anyone had earned the right to enjoy a treat, it was Kelly! Having been on the receiving end of similar comments in her own childhood, Jane had resolved never to ask Rosie why she could not be more like her cousin but she could not help thinking it on an increasingly regular basis!</p><p>“Well?” the pretty eight year old stood, stark naked, with her hands on her hips. “What do you think?” Jane stood up and walked all around the little girl to admire her figure. Like Rosie, she was thick without being chubby with a pleasingly toned but meaty look all over, especially her thighs and rump which was round and juicy-looking. The lips of her smooth vulva also bulged very appetisingly and her pink nipples stood just proud of her otherwise flat chest – perhaps a little perkier than normal thanks to her excitement at the news and having her meat inspected in this way. The view was, Jane realised, remarkably like what she had seen last time she had helped Rosie was her hair in the shower. The two girls were so alike in looks and figure that they could easily be sisters rather than just cousins. </p><p>“A very tasty piggy indeed!” Jane grinned. “It will be an honour to serve you to our guests.” Kelly beamed as proudly as if she had been awarded first prize in a prestigious talent contest and flung her arms around her aunt’s waist, delighted to have her dream coming true. </p><p>That had been a few weeks ago and now the big day was here. Alan was anxiously checking his watch, knowing that their guests would start arriving in a little over two hours and wanting to have their young piggy well on the way to being roasted and ready to serve by the time they did. It was then that Jane’s phone rang. Seeing that it was her sister, she answered it brightly and with relief, assuming they were simply needing directions to find the unfamiliar house nestled in amongst a sea of near identical neighbours.</p><p>“Hi!” She smiled as she answered. “Are you close?” Alan watched as his wife’s face fell. She was making occasional noises of understanding and sympathy. “Oh poor thing!” she said after a while. “She was so looking forward to it, too! No, of course we understand. Tell her not to worry, there will be other chances. Christmas isn’t too far off after all! Just give her our love and tell her to concentrate on getting better. Bye.” </p><p>“Please tell me that wasn’t what I think it was?” Alan asked, anxiously. </p><p>“Kelly’s sick.” Jane sighed. “She was up half the night with vomiting and diarrhoea. She was desperate not to let us down but apparently there’s been no sign of improvement this morning.” She slumped down in her chair and sipped her coffee which had been left a little too long and gone unpleasantly cold. “Poor kid… but last thing we want to do is make the whole neighbourhood sick!”</p><p>“True, but just what are we going to feed them?” Alan asked, thinking of all the hungry guests who were going to start showing up ready for a girl-roast when they had nothing to give them. It was, he supposed, not too late to cancel but this party was meant to be the way they got to know their knew neighbours and it would not be a great first impression to call it off at the last minute. “I know poor Kelly can’t help being sick but this is one hell of an awkward situation. Maybe I could go into town and see if...” </p><p>“Don’t be silly.” Jane cut him off. “There’s not time. We’ll just have to make do with what we’ve got.” She looked out the kitchen window into the garden where her three daughters were enjoying the late morning sun. All three were on their phones, of course, but at least they were outside. Twelve year old Emily was wearing a bikini top with loose-fitting shorts, ten year old Laura had her new summer dress on and eight year old Rosie wore a simple t-shirt and denim shorts remarkably like the ones Kelly had stripped out of to show her meat. All three girls had inherited their father’s deep auburn hair and were really all quite alike in looks if not in temperament. As the “baby”, Rosie had been quite spoiled by her older sisters when she was tiny and they came to regret it as she developed such a bratty, entitled attitude.</p><p>“Girls?” Jane called out the back door which opened onto the patio and the garden beyond. “Can you come in here a moment please?” </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Alan asked, curiously, “Going to send them out to buy a new piggy so we can stay here to greet the guests? That’s a heck of a lot of responsibility! Think they’re up to it?” </p><p>“You really do always over-complicate things, don’t you?” Jane chuckled, refilling the kettle to make a fresh cup of coffee and the girls trooped in through the back door, Rosie last of course and grumbling about being called in our of the sunshine. </p><p>“Girls,” she casually spooned instant coffee granules into her rinsed-out mug and held the jar out questioningly to her husband to ask if he wanted one. He shook his head. “We’ve just had some bad news about this afternoon’s party. Poor Kelly is too sick to come be our piggy so we’re going to be cooking Rosie instead.” She imparted this news calmly, as if she were simply informing them what kind of pizza she’d ordered for dinner. </p><p>“What?!” Rosie exclaimed as Jane poured the boiling water into her mug and stirred her fresh coffee. “No way! You’re kidding, right, Mum?”</p><p>“No, I’m afraid not. We’ve got lots of people coming to enjoy a nice roast girl this afternoon and we’re going to give them one!” </p><p>“But you can’t...” Rosie looked wide-eyed at her sisters silently begging them for help. While neither of them would be particularly sad to lose their annoying little sister, Emily could not help but feel a little jealous! She had been quietly reading a lot about girl-cooking recently and watching videos online of girls her age and a few years either side being butchered or live-cooked. </p><p>“If you need a girl to cook, I don’t mind?” she volunteered as her mother closed and locked the back door, popping the key into her pocket, presumably in case Rosie had any thoughts about making a wild dash to get away. “I’d provide more meat for sure!” She looked pointedly down at her fairly small but nicely-formed breasts which were very nicely displayed in her bikini top. </p><p>“That’s kind of you, dear.” Jane smiled. “But the frame we have is only suitable for small girls like Rosie. Take your clothes off, please.” she smiled pleasantly at her youngest daughter as if she were simply asking for help with the washing up or folding the laundry. </p><p>“No!” Rosie was close to tears now. “Mummy you can’t! Daddy?” She looked desperately at Alan. “Tell her she can’t! I don’t want to be eaten!”</p><p>“Sorry!” Alan shrugged. “But we do have to feed all the guests. Be a good girl and don’t make this more difficult than it has to be!” </p><p>“No!” Rosie cried again, hot nears now running down her cheeks. “I’m not going to! You can’t make me!”</p><p>“Oh, dear. Must you be so tiresome and uncooperative?” her mum sighed. “Emily, Laura, undress your sister, please.”</p><p>***</p><p>“The unwilling meat-girl struggled as her older sisters tried to strip her, putting up a better fight against Emily who was trying to remove her t-shirt than against Laura who already had her shorts and panties down, exposing her smooth, plump vulva. The ten year old could not deny that her sister’s prime fillet did look delicious and she wondered if she would get a taste. </p><p>“Oh do be a good girl!” Jane sighed, “Do stop making such a fuss! Here.” She handed Emily a pair of scissors out of the kitchen drawer, “It’s an old one anyway!” Understanding her mother’s suggestion, the twelve year old took the scissors and cut her youngest sister’s t-shit off her body, leaving her stark naked apart from her sandals and the shorts and panties which remained bunched around her ankles. </p><p>“Please Mummy!” Rosie tried begging as she realised fighting was getting her nowhere and allowed Laura to lift each of her feet in turn to remove her shoes and slide the rest of her clothes off. “Don’t cook me! I’ll be good!”</p><p>“This isn’t about being good or bad!” Jane told her youngest daughter a little sharply, “It’s about all the people coming for lunch, expecting a nice girl to eat! You don’t want them to go hungry, do you? And you’re the only one who will fit in the frame. Honestly, I’m surprised how selfish you’re being! I thought we’d raised you better than that!” </p><p>“But I don’t want to be food!” the little redhead protested weakly, a bitter note of defeat in her voice. It was clear that her mum was intent on cooking her and neither her dad nor her sisters seemed to have any inclination towards saving her. </p><p>“Come on, honey, it won’t be so bad!” Her dad smiled, “We picked the frame because it’s supposed to be a really nice way to cook. The girls in the adverts always look so happy!” He smiled optimistically at his tearful daughter, trying to raise her spirits a little. Rosie managed a weak smile in response – if her dad was not going to save her, at least he wasn’t going to go out of his way to make her suffer and, right now, that felt like the closest to having someone on her side she could expect.</p><p>“We need to get you washed.” Jane informed her, already filling a basin with hot water from the sink. “Are you going to cooperate or do we have to tie you up?”</p><p>“I’ll be good.” Rosie spoke quietly. </p><p>“I should hope so too!” replied her mother, very pointedly. “Now stand on the floor with your feet apart and your hands on the back of the chair.” Slowly, her legs shaking and her breathing rather shallow, Rosie did as she was told.</p><p>Perhaps this was all some kind of test or lesson after all? She knew her behaviour lately had not been the best. Maybe if she went along with what she was told and cooperated with her mother’s orders then her parents would let her go. She thought to herself of all the ways her behaviour would improve if she were given another chance! </p><p>Each of the girls took a sponge as Jane set the plastic bowl of hot, soapy water down on the kitchen floor and began to scrub their little sister, heeding their mother’s instructions to scrub hard and make sure she was spotlessly clean so as to be hygienic meat for their friends. Emily started with her back while Laura crouched below and scrubbed her chest and belly. Despite her fear, Rosie could not deny that having her little pink nipples scrubbed was a nice feeling but it was nothing compared to when Emily finished scrubbing her back and moved down to scrub between her legs!</p><p>“See!” her dad laughed, hearing his youngest daughter’s soft moans. “You’re starting to enjoy it already!” Rosie blushed furiously. “Come on!” he stood and slapped her hard on her shapely rump. “Out into the garden so I can get you rinsed off!” </p><p>Emily and Laura followed but Jane stayed inside as Alan unlocked the back door and led Rosie ahead of him, his hand on her shoulder, out into the garden. Rosie weighed up her chances if she were to make a run for it now. Even if she managed to outrun her dad and both her sisters, the fact that she was naked would be sure to draw attention and most likely she would be cornered and returned to her parents. After all, there was nothing illegal in what they intended. If she tried and failed to escape then they would likely be furious, her mum especially, and punish her far worse, probably whipping her hard or torturing her some other way under the guise of “tenderising the meat” before she was put on to cook. Either way, she would end up in the bellies of her new neighbours. With a sign of resignation, the pretty eight year old decided she had no choice but to go along with her parents’ plans and hope they had a last minute change of heart and relented. </p><p>“Where do I stand?” she asked demurely, looking over at the frame and roasting pit that had been set up for her cousin but which was now her destiny. </p><p>“Just on the grass here.” Alan pointed, un-spooling the hose. The water was icy cold and Rosie let out a shriek and tried to shrink away from it. “Better hold her, girls.” their dad suggested, prompting Emily and Laura to step forward obediently and take firm grips on their little sister’s arms. “Turn her around.” he instructed, once her front was rinsed of all soap. Rosie put up no fight as they released her, turned her around so that her perky young bottom faced their dad, then resumed their grip. “Great!” he said a little under a minute later. “Now bend her forward!” Rosie’s eyes went wide but she managed not to cry out as a hard jet of icy-cold water was shot into her virgin pussy and ass. </p><p>“Here’s the oil!” Jane announced brightly, emerging from the kitchen with a towel over her arm, a shiny red apply in one hand and a small white jug in the other. “Let’s get you oiled up then it’s into the frame and over the coals with you, piggy!” Her tone sounded warm, friendly, as if she were giving her youngest daughter a treat. It was a treat Rosie would happily have foregone, however, as she allowed herself to be dried off and felt the oil drizzled over her back and chest before all four other members of her family set to work rubbing it into every inch of her pail, soft skin – skin that would, in only a couple of hours time, be crispy and golden brown! </p><p>***</p><p>Rosie could do nothing but stand and watch as her dad checked the coals to make sure they were ready to start cooking over and laid the two halves of the roasting cage out ready to receive their unwilling occupant. Surely now one or other of her parents would ask her if she had learned her lesson? Give her a chance to repent her bratty behaviour? Yet no such chastisement came. </p><p>As cooperative as she had been with the scrubbing and oiling, Rosie found her feet firmly rooted to the ground when her dad beckoned her forward to take her place in the roasting cage. Her sisters took hold of her arms and tried to drag the terrified little girl forwards but there were no moving her. It was not even a conscious act on Rosie’s part – whether she wanted to move or not did not seem to come into it. She simply could not! With a somewhat exasperated sigh, Alan stood and removed his shirt, what sympathy he had felt for his youngest daughter evaporating fairly quickly. </p><p>After a brisk walk across the grass, he stood behind her, wrapped his arms around the naked girl, pinning her arms to her sides, and lifted her up. Rosie screamed and kicked her legs, struggling to get free, but even coated in oil, her dad’s arms were too strong for her.</p><p>“Stop that nonsense this instant!” he dad snapped. “You’ll get the neighbours upset and that’s the last thing we want. “Maybe you’d better put the apple in now?” he suggested to Jane. Rosie screwed up her face, her mouth tight shut, but Jane held her nose until she had no choice but to open  her mouth to take a breath and then, quick as a flash, her mum shoved the apple into her mouth, gagging her screams very effectively but doing nothing to quell the hot tears rolling down the young girl’s face. </p><p>Rosie struggled and protested as her dad set her down and forced her to kneel into the lower half of the frame with pressure on the back of her knees but he was a lot bigger and stronger than her and soon, using his weight from above, he had got her into place and the wrist and arm restraints were locked into position. With the unwilling piggy secured, her lifted the top of the frame into place and locked it on top of her.</p><p>“Wow! That was more effort than it needed to be!” he exclaimed, lifting his caged daughter onto the frame next to the coals, not yet ready to put her on to cook. “Such a fuss! You’d think you were the first girl ever to get eaten!” Rosie, feeling scared and exposed with her legs forced apart in the frame, her most private areas on display for all to see, tired to choke back her sobs. She tried to turn her head to see her sisters but could not, although she could hear them giggling and whispering to each other. </p><p>“She does look tasty, doesn’t she?” Jane rested her head on Alan’s shoulder as, having wiped the oil off his chest, he buttoned up his shirt. “Are you going to gut her now or after she’s gone?” Rosie’s eyes went even wider hearing these words. She had given up struggling now that she was locked into the roasting frame but fat, salty tears still ran down her cheeks, plopping onto the grass below. She had thought slowly roasting to death would be the worst she would have to endure but it seemed as if there could be more.</p><p>“Now would be more sensible.” Alan observed after pondering for a moment or two. “There’s a pretty small window if you wait and, if you miss it, the meat can be spoiled which would be a real shame!” Whistling to himself, Alan fetched a long, sharp knife from the kitchen and the washing up bowl that had been used for washing the piggy, rinsed out and ready to catch her guts as they fell out. </p><p>From her position in the roasting frame, Rosie could see her dad approaching with the knife in his hand and a big smile on his face. The chances of this all being some sort of fake-out were looking slimmer by the second and, although she knew it was pointless, the naked, oily, eight year old girl with the tear-stained face struggled against her bindings, succeeding in making the frame rattle but very little else. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” her dad reached in and stroked her hair affectionately, “I’ll make it as quick as I can!” He then disappeared from her view and she heard the thud of the tub being dropped onto the grass beneath her. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to use the… you know?” Rosie heard her sister Laura ask. “The special stabilizer you got as a treat for Kelly?”</p><p>“Hmm… Do you think she really deserves it?” Alan asked. “It was meant as a thank you to Kelly for volunteering. Rosie’s not exactly been cooperative!” Despite her fear and anger, Rosie found herself intrigued, her curiosity overriding her other emotions, at least for the moment. </p><p>“She’s not that bad a sister.” she heard Emily speak in her defence. “Even if she is a brat sometimes!” </p><p>“I guess you’re right.” Alan agreed. “And we did order it as an extra especially, would be a bit of a waste not to use it!” Rosie wondered what they could be talking about. Still out of her line of site, she could hear her dad rummaging for something in a box, then a metallic buzzing, a little like his electric shaver. She heard the scraping sound as something was slid through a purpose-made opening in the frame and then, all of a sudden, she knew what the “special stabiliser” was!</p><p>Forcing its way between her virgin lips and into her vagina was a smooth, vibrating metal rod with a rounded end. Rosie could not help but moan as it entered her. Her body writhed as it had when she fought against the restraints but not for an entirely different reason. </p><p>The unwilling little meat-girl squirmed and moaned as the vibrating metal stimulated her. Soon her thinking became cloudy as wave after wave of intense pleasure flooded her immature body. She barely noticed at first that her daddy had the blade to her stomach. The burning pain she felt as he sliced her open mixed with the sexual delight from her metal lover so that should could not truly tell one from the other. She began to feel cold as her body went into shock, sensing the gutting as an attack. Light-headed, shaking and riding the most intense orgasm of her short life, Rosie was lifted inside the roasting frame and placed over the coals where she began to turn. </p><p>At first the heat was pleasant, comforting even, but it soon began to feel overwhelming. The vibrating stabiliser inside her kept Rosie from thinking too clearly about what was happening to her but she could not ignore the heat now. She was feeling so dizzy and tired now, surely she could not last much longer!</p><p>The sweat that dripped from her glistening young body at first soon giving way to melting fat which sizzled as it hit the hot coals below. As she turned, Rosie could see her family standing watching her cook. They looked happy. She wanted to hate them for what they had done to her but instead she found herself hoping that she tasted good for them. One last wave of sexual ecstasy racked her young body then Rosie was gone, nothing but roasting meat. </p><p>“Your daughter really is delicious!” Mrs McKenzie from Number 42 complimented Jane as she took another bite of the burger bun filled with Rosie-meat and apple sauce. “Might we get to try your other two at some point? We plan on roasting my Sandra before the end of the Summer.” Jane looked across the garden to where her two surviving daughters were chatting happily with some local youngsters, getting to know the new neighbours. </p><p>“Well,” she smiled conspiratorially, “keep this between ourselves for now as I’ve not told them yet, but they’re going to the butcher on Monday. My husband and I wanted a fresh start, you see, so we booked them in before we moved. Rosie would have gone with them and we were supposed to be eating my niece this afternoon but poor little thing isn’t well.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry to hear that.” Mrs McKenzie commiserated, “I’m sure there’ll be another occasion for her! What time is the girls’ appointment? I want to make sure I’m there in good time to buy some of their meat!” </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>